csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
C.Syde's Wiki:Sandbox
Category:C.Syde's Wiki ---- =Battle B-Daman - Characters and Affiliations= ---- Yamato's Team Shadow Alliance Neo Shadow Alliance Super Five Fields ---- =Wumpa Fruit= ---- Wumpa Fruit are Crash Bandicoot's favourite food and a common object in all Crash Bandicoot games. Collecting 100 wumpa fruit will give Crash an extra life (platformers from Crash Bandicoot to the N. Sane Trilogy). In Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage, Crash instead has infinite lives and certain amounts of wumpa fruit are needed to access some levels and buy trading cards. CTR: Crash Team Racing, Crash Nitro Kart, and the Nitro Fueled remaster of Crash Team Racing use wumpa fruit to "juice-up" the weapons that players pick up throughout a race or during a battle. In Crash Bash, wumpa fruit serves as either health or speed boosts, like in the Crash Dash mini-games. In Crash of the Titans, they are used to replenish health. There is also golden wumpa fruit that gives the player lives. They are obtained when the player sacrifices a titan to a large mojo sphere or when a spybot is destroyed. In Crash Bandicoot: Mind over Mutant, golden wumpa fruit extend Crash's health bar when collected. There are 14 golden wumpa fruit in this game, and each can only be collected once. During Doctor N. Gin's boss fight in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, Crash launches wumpa fruit at N. Gin's mech to damage it. If Crash spins at any wumpa fruit, they will fly away, but if Crash slides into them, they will be collected normally. Wumpa fruit reappear in Skylanders: Imaginators, and they only appear in the Thumpin' Wumpa Islands level. They now have a sparkly effect surrounding them, and are found on paths and in different types of crates. Unlike the Crash Bandicoot games, when collected they will give the current Skylander one piece of gold. In most games, losing a life, dying in any context or failing a challenge often causes the current amount of wumpa fruit collected upon entering an area to be instantly lost, as they will be visually subtracted from Crash's wumpa fruit count on the HUD. Info The following info is taken from the Crash 2 instruction booklet. "Collect 100 pieces of Wumpa Fruit and earn a free life (1-up)." Appearances *''Crash Bandicoot'' *''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back'' *''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped'' *''CTR: Crash Team Racing'' *''Crash Bash'' *''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex'' *''Crash Bandicoot XS: The Huge Adventure'' *''Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced'' *''Crash Nitro Kart'' *''Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage'' *''Crash Twinsanity'' *''Crash Tag Team Racing'' *''Crash Boom Bang!'' *''Crash of the Titans'' *''Crash Bandicoot: Mind over Mutant'' *''Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken'' *''Skylanders: Imaginators'' *''Crash Bandicoot: N. Sane Trilogy'' *''Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled'' Gallery Trivia *In Crash Bandicoot, if players happen to leave Crash standing for too long, Crash will hit himself with a wumpa fruit, revealing purple juice. However, this has been retconned from Crash Tag Team Racing onward, with the juice being yellow instead, but it goes back to being purple juice in the N. Sane Trilogy. *In Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, if players leave Crash standing for a while, he'll start juggling a wumpa fruit or pull one out of his ear. *They have a strong resemblance to apples or peaches, and their colours have a strong resemblance to apples or mangoes. **In the Japanese versions however, wumpa fruits are called "apples" instead. **Also in the Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken manga series (which also refers to them as apples due to again, being in a Japanese-setting), Crash's love for wumpa fruit has been expanded upon, to the point of accepting a bribe from Cortex (along with forgetting what he was doing at first), or getting overly excited for finding a huge wumpa fruit. *Wumpa fruits were originally supposed to be appear in Crash Tag Team Racing as collectibles. *The first grand prix of Crash Team Racing and Crash Nitro Kart is called the Wumpa Cup. *Wumpa fruit are just like coins from the Mario series and rings from the Sonic series, as they can be collected and getting 100 gives an extra life. **In Crash of The Titans, wumpa fruit is instead used to restore health; this can be a relation with Sonic Unleashed, where when getting any rings as the werehog can replenish his health. *The first part of the name, "wumpa", might be a pun on the word "wampum", which is a word meaning money. Coincidentally enough, there are some games where wumpa fruit are used as currency.